J'attendais juste un signe
by Mily Black II
Summary: Des élèves qui viennant à Poudlard pour un tournoi de Quidditch ! Lily Evans y voit alors le signe qu'elle attendait tant...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey !**

**Ca fait pas mal de temps que cette fic a été publiée sur mon blog, mais je me décide enfin à la mettre ici pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore eut l'envie d'y aller. En espérant qu'elle vous plaise**

**Bon Dimanche  
E**

* * *

**J'attendais juste un signe**

Bonjour,

Je m'appelle Lily Evans et je suis Préfète en Chef. Et accessoirement une née moldue… Bien que je ne voyais pas trop si c'était dernière partie était réellement importante…

Bonjour,

Je m'appelle Lily Evans et je suis une chouineuse.

Oui définitivement c'était une bonne entrée en matière. Cela me caractérisait très bien… Surtout en ce début de septième année à Poudlard…

Deux mois ! Il ne m'avait pas adressé la parole, pas lancé le moindre sourire et, pire que tout, pas demandé d'aller au bal d'Halloween avec lui. Bien que ce soit une conséquence de la première… Et que tout cela ne soit entièrement de ma faute…

Bah oui, ma lettre plutôt cinglante du début de l'été avait rempli sa mission. Si seulement il savait que j'avais fait ça par faiblesse. Oui, il faut le dire, en plus d'être une chouineuse, je suis faible. J'ai cru celles que je pensais être mes amies et qui me répétaient à longueur de journée qu'il me draguait uniquement pour un obscur pari…

Et me voilà aujourd'hui, 30 Octobre, à pleurer sur mon sort tout en attendant un signe du destin. Un signe qui n'arrivera sans doute jamais ! Et puis même s'il y en avait un, je ne réussirais pas à me prendre en main pour aller le voir. Griffondor, tu parles !

Je m'assoie à la table du petit déjeuner. Les Maraudeurs sont déjà là… James aussi. Il est toujours aussi beau. Je soupire. Pourquoi faut il que mon cœur se serre à chaque fois que je le voie ?! J'esquisse un faible sourire à Remus qui m'a surpris en pleine contemplation avant de retourner toute mon attention sur mon bol de céréales.

Encore une journée sans un regard de sa part, je le sens. Et sans aucun signe du destin, pour me dire qu'il ne m'a pas oublié… Que je peux tenter ma chance sans qu'il ne me repousse. Parce que c'est bien de ça dont j'ai le plus peur : Qu'il ne veuille plus de moi.

Je relève la tête pour voir le professeur Dumbledore, à l'entrée de la Grande Salle parlant avec deux… Aurors. Je les détaille un peu… Il est tellement rare de voir de nouvelles têtes ici… Surtout qu'ils sont plutôt pas mal… Un blond, cheveux ras, toise la Salle du regard tandis que le second, un brun, parle avec le directeur.

C'est assurément le second qui retient le plus mon attention. Il a quelque chose de familier… Le blond aussi mais pour le second… Je ne sais pas, c'est plus… agréable. Le directeur rigole avant de demander le silence.

- Très chers élèves et professeurs. Il semblerait que mon successeur dans la lourde tâche de diriger cette école, nous ait envoyé… ma foi, je dirais 'une surprise'.

Un léger chahut s'élève, aussitôt stoppé quand Dumbledore reprend la parole.

- En effet, il semblerait qu'elle ait organisé un tournoi de Quidditch au travers du temps… Et j'ai ici l'équipe qui a remporté le Tournoi l'an d'avant accompagné par leurs… supporters.

Là, je dois dire qu'il a toute notre attention. Même les mouches ont cessé toute activité.

- Donc l'équipe qui a gagné l'an passé… Les Griffondor, si ma mémoire est bonne, rencontreront l'équipe des Serpentard du futur.

Là par contre, tout le monde, sort de sa torpeur et le bruit devient vite assourdissant. Je regarde vers les Maraudeurs qui félicitent James.

- Silence, s'il vous plait ! Ils seront encadrés par deux Aurors : Scorpius Malefoy et James… Potter.

Alors ça alors ! Je venais de reluquer un Malefoy et… surtout un Potter !!! Je me raidis sur mon siège. Peut être est ce là le signe que j'attendais ! Peut être vais-je ainsi savoir… Savoir quoi ? Si je vais avoir des enfants avec James, mon James ? Il faudrait déjà qu'il me parle de nouveau !

L'équipe des Serpentard défilait maintenant devant nous tandis que le professeur Dumbledore les présentait. Par couple, ils allaient rejoindre, sous les applaudissement des vert et argent, une table qui était apparue dans un coin de la Salle. Ils étaient tous issus de grandes familles sorcières… De vrais Sang Pur. Rien de bien étonnant…

Pourtant une autre personne titillait ma curiosité. Une fille, cette fois ci. Elle était nonchalamment appuyée près de la porte et regardait autour d'elle, à la recherche de quelque chose… Ou de quelqu'un. Son regard s'arrêta sur moi et je ne pus que baisser les yeux, intimidée par cette élève de mon âge.

Elle était réellement très belle. Ses traits étaient fins, son visage déterminé et élégant, rehaussé par de fines lunettes. Ses cheveux d'un brun foncé étaient tenus en chignon et renforçaient sa classe. Et les deux Aurors ne s'y étaient pas trompés… Ils restaient à ses cotés, lui jetant des petits coups d'œil discrets.

- Et la capitaine de l'équipe…

Tout le monde attendait son nom avec impatience, surtout les Sepentard de notre époque qui voulaient à tout prix savoir quelle grande famille aurait dans ses rangs une telle femme. Cela se voyait aux regards qu'ils se jetaient entre eux, froids et inquisiteurs. Ils applaudissaient à tout rompre, fier d'être ainsi représentés.

Je me retournais vers le professeur Dumbledore, pour le voir esquisser un sourire. Entre temps, elle était arrivée à sa table et s'était retournée, elle aussi vers lui, sûrement pour savoir pourquoi il ne prononçait pas son nom… Elle souriait légèrement comme si la meilleure blague de l'année n'allait pas tarder…

- Donc je disais, la capitaine des Serpentard du futur, Lou Potter !

Le silence se fit dans la salle. Plus aucun applaudissement, rien. J'avais même retenu ma respiration ! Une Potter ? A Serpentard ? Elle sourie plus franchement et prit une pose aguicheuse.

- Je vois que je fais toujours autant d'effet… Quelque soit l'époque !

Sa table explosa de rire. Et ce fut bien les seuls ! Elle s'assit et se servit à manger sans un regard de plus envers le reste de la Salle. Moi par contre, je ne réussissais pas à détourner la tête. Et quand je pus enfin le faire, ce fut pour fixer Potter, qui ne semblait toujours pas remis du choc.

- Les cours de la journée sont maintenus pour ceux de cette époque, continua le directeur. Lily Evans, puis je vous parler ?

Je me levais pour le rejoindre.

- Oui, monsieur ?

- Je pensais que vous pourriez passer ces deux jours avec eux… Histoire de s'assurer qu'aucun de vos camarades ne s'en prenne à eux…

Je pouffais de rire. C'est vrai que les Maraudeurs allaient sans doute chercher à 'entrer en contact'. Maintenant de quelle façon et dans quel but exactement…

- Vous êtes dispensée de cours aujourd'hui, bien entendu.

Je m'approchais timidement de leur table. Je posais la main sur l'épaule de Lou Potter. Elle se retourna vivement, le regard noir. Je retirais aussitôt ma main, comme brûlée.

- Excuse moi. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit de m'occuper de vous…

- Lou, à croire qu'il connaît déjà ta réputation ! dit une blonde en riant.

- Ashley ! Dois je te rappeler que notre grand père est actuellement dans l'école… Et qu'il n'était pas un modèle de discipline, s'écria le jeune James Potter.

- Contrairement à toi, mon cher frère !

- De plus, s'il connaissait la réputation de Potter fille, il aurait déjà planqué tout ce qui a de la valeur, susurra le jeune Malefoy.

Elle le foudroya du regard. Impressionnant. S'il était possible de faire taire Lucius Malefoy aussi facilement…

- Je te signale que depuis que tu as quitté l'école Scorp', je ne fais plus exploser quoique ce soit… Je suis plus calme et détendue.

- Ca ne veut pas dire que tu laisses tranquille les chatons.

Un sourire léger mais démoniaque se forma sur les lèvres de Lou Potter.

- Il serait… Contre nature que je cesse de les embêter…

- Lou, si tu pouvais te tenir sage pendant ces deux jours, je suis sûr que notre père apprécierait…

Je déglutis avant d'attendre patiemment debout à leur coté qu'ils aient fini leur conversation. Leur père… Donc le fils de James… Mon cœur se serra. Il s'était marié et avait eu un fils… Mais avec qui ?

- Je m'appelle Ashley Thomps. Et tu es ?

Je sursautais en remarquant que la blonde qui était intervenue à mon arrivée, me parlait.

- Lily Evans. Préfète de Chef.

- Dumbledore n'est pas aussi fou que mon père le pensait… Il envoie la grosse artillerie pour te surveiller, Potty… Ajouta Malefoy avant de boire son jus de citrouille.

- Euh, en réalité je suis là pour vérifier que… votre grand père ne vous en fasse pas…

- Cool, je pourrais enfin savoir si ce que dit McGo est vrai… Dit Lou Potter d'un air absent avant de me fixer.

- Tout le monde saura enfin si c'est vrai que tu es pire que lui, rie Ashley.

Pire que James Potter ?! Ca existait ?! Combien d'élèves ridiculisait elle par jour ? Bien que lui ne le faisait plus… Il était difficilement imaginable que quelqu'un puisse être pire que lui et Black… Mais si le professeur McGonnagal le disait…

Lou se leva enfin, repoussant rudement sa chaise sur le sol. Elle tenait à faire savoir qu'elle partait et… Le message était passé. Aussitôt Ashley se leva et me pris le bras pour m'entraîner à l'écart. Où m'emmenaient elles ? D'un seul coup, je réalisais que je quittais la Grande Salle avec deux Serpentard… Que je ne connaissais pas du tout !

Je jetais un regard en arrière pour voir James, le mien, me regarder partir avec sa petite fille. J'eus envie de lui sourire mais pourquoi l'aurais je fait ? Et puis Ashley me faisait marcher si vite que tout cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes.

…

J'ai passé la plus belle journée depuis mon arrivée à Poudlard. Nous avons flâné dans le château. Je découvrais avec elles des endroits où je n'avais jamais mis les pieds et où personne n'avait été depuis des années… Nous pique niquâmes dans le parc à l'abri d'un arbre devant le Lac Noir. Je discutais agréablement avec elles et j'avais l'impression de les connaître depuis longtemps.

Sans doute est ce pour cela que je les laissais m'entraîner dans leur 'balade nocturne'. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi libre. J'avais bien pensé les réprimander mais je me sentais si légère ! Brusquement deux mains me poussèrent et je me retrouvais plaquer contre un mur.

James Potter ! Junior ! De près il était encore plus beau mais pourtant… Je ne ressentais pas ce trouble qui me saisissait quand son grand père était dans la même pièce que moi, quand je sentais son regard sur moi… avant. Je le regardais, remarquant qu'il avait les mêmes yeux mais pas de lunettes. Les mêmes cheveux en désordre mais mes mains n'avaient pas envie de les toucher…

Il détourna les yeux vers sa sœur. Elle était bloquée entre le mur et Malefoy. Ils semblaient sur le point de s'embrasser pourtant une lueur de défi brillait dans leurs yeux… Que se passait il donc entre eux ?

- C'est pas vrai ! Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de faire des conneries ! Hurla le jeune Potter, rompant ainsi le silence.

- Je te prierais de faire attention à ton langage, James… Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'on parle devant les dames ! siffla Lou.

- Et où vois tu des dames ? Ajouta Scorpius Malefoy, son visage tout proche de celui de Lou.

- Toi, on t'a pas sifflé ! Répliqua la jeune fille.

- Et puis pourquoi l'as-tu emmené dans ton délire ?! Continua James en faisant un signe dans ma direction.

- Je les ai suivi ! Et j'en suis contente ! Répliquais je.

J'étais furieuse qu'il puisse parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là. De quel droit prenait il ce genre de liberté pour moi ?! Je me dégageais de son emprise.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi elle est capable !

Ashley me tira en arrière pour que nous ne soyons plus entre eux, me faisant signe de me taire.

- T'inquiète, c'est habituel chez eux comme comportement… Dans peu de temps ils vont se disputer tous les trois comme des gamins.

Et cela ne loupa pas. Ils se disputèrent tous les trois… Enfin seuls les deux Potter s'enflammaient, le troisième gardait son sang froid. Cela leur prendrait du temps pour s'entendre et que nous risquions d'attirer l'attention… Le ton montait dangereusement et un professeur pourrait les entendre.

- Nom d'un Voldy en tutu ! s'écria brusquement Lou.

Les deux Aurors la regardèrent mais avec des expressions différentes. L'un comme si elle était folle, et l'autre avec un petit sourire amusé. Merlin, un Malefoy savait s'amuser ? Et surtout sourire autrement qu'avec cette froideur à vous glacer le sang ?!

Je me tournais vers Ashley qui me fit un clin d'œil… J'apprendrais sans doute plus tard la raison de tout cela.

Lou se dégagea alors de la poigne du blond et vint vers nous. Elle nous dépassa sans un regard et je vis Ashley la suivre en riant doucement. Je regardais une dernière fois les deux aurors.

- Tu ne devrais pas trainer avec elles… Elles vont t'attirer des ennuis, me dit James Potter.

- Je suis assez grande pour savoir quoi faire !

Je partis alors en courant vers les filles qui m'attendaient un peu plus loin. J'avais pour la première fois l'impression d'avoir de vraies amies. Elles ne savaient rien de moi, étaient assurément pas des fans des Maraudeurs et ne voyaient donc pas en moi une rivale…

Oui, elles étaient plus proches de moi que celles qui m'avaient trahies… Je n'avais rien vu venir, mais une semaine auparavant tout m'avait sauté au visage avec la force d'une gifle. Et je ne parle pas qu'au figuré !

En effet, une de mes amies avait tenté sa chance auprès de Potter senior et s'était vue… rejetée. Elle avait été blessée et m'avait craché toute la vérité au visage. Pendant tout ce temps elle et Mindy m'avaient menti. Il n'y avait jamais eu de pari, il n'était pas sorti avec toutes ces filles. Il… Il m'aimait vraiment et je l'avais repoussé inlassablement sur de fausses accusations.

Je les avais détesté de tout mon cœur, j'avais pleuré tout ce que je pouvais et j'étais maintenant une semaine plus tard, entrain de tenir tête à son petit fils. Tout cela parce qu'il était maintenant hors de question que quelqu'un m'influence de nouveau. Je voulais choisir par moi-même, faire de nouvelles expériences…

Quand je sortis de mes sombres pensées, nous étions dans leur dortoir. Lou faisait les cents pas devant une Ashley allongée sur son lit. Je me dirigeais vers le lit libre et m'y asseyais sans quitter des yeux Lou qui semblait sur le point d'hurler.

- Je le déteste !

- Ca, je le sais déjà ! dit la blonde en souriant.

De qui parlait elle ? Parce que, si tout cela semblait clair pour Ashley, pour moi, ça ne l'était pas.

- Quel crétin ! Et puis mon frère !!! Il en tient une couche lui aussi !

- Il fait ça pour te protéger !

Je fronçais les sourcils. Devais je leur demander de mettre les sous titres ? Peut être voulaient elles que je parte… Après tout je n'étais pas une de leur amie et elle voulaient peut être parler en toute liberté…

- Je vais vous laisser.

- Non, s'écria Ashley en posant la main sur mon bras. Tu vas nous aider. Tu vas nous donner un regard extérieur là-dessus.

- Je…

- Donc voilà, Scorpius Malefoy a deux ans de plus que nous.

J'entendis Lou grogner mais je ne lui prêtais aucune attention.

- Lui et Lou se sont toujours… taquinés.

- Taquiner ? Ash', un Malefoy et une Potter ne se 'taquinent' pas !

Je vis Ashley sourire et continuer son récit.

- Toujours est il, qu'il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'ils soient punis à cause de leurs 'conversations animées'. Et par 'animée', j'inclus noms d'oiseaux et gestes…

La première impression que j'avais eu de Lou était très classe et digne comme le sont toutes les filles de Serpentard. Légèrement méprisantes, enfin beaucoup pour la plupart, vu que je suis une née moldue, les filles vert et argent étaient pas de celles qui avaient ce genre de discussions… Et encore moins avec l'héritier d'une de plus riches familles sorcières.

- Jusqu'en cinquième année…

- Roh arrête avec ton suspens à deux mornilles ! Rouspéta Lou. Va droit au but !

- En cinquième année, Malefoy était donc lui dans la dernière. Il y a eu une grande fête avant les vacances de printemps et ces deux là ont bu plus que de raisons…

Ashley regarda alors son amie, fièrement. Je suivis son regard pour voir cette dernière défaisant son chignon. Ses cheveux étaient magnifiques ! Ils lui tombaient jusqu'aux reins, attirant la lumière…

- Et ils ont trouvé un nouveau moyen de se taquiner… Le lendemain, ils ont recommencé leurs disputes mais comme tu as pu le voir, il s'agit maintenant plus d'un jeu de séduction…

- Tu ne devrais pas l'écouter, Lily, trancha Lou. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis sa sortie de Poudlard, pas même un hibou…

- Il n'avait pas de raisons de t'en envoyer…

- Et puis là, j'apprends qu'il nous accompagne dans le passé.

- Et son frère s'est aussitôt porté volontaire pour compter les points, me chuchota Ashley à l'oreille.

Un silence s'installa entre nous. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elles attendaient de moi. Ce que j'avais le droit de dire… Alors je leur racontais ma propre histoire, omettant juste le nom de celui dont j'étais amoureuse. Elles m'écoutaient patiemment, hochant la tête quand j'avais besoin d'être encouragée. Une fois que l'histoire fut finie, je me tournais vers Ashley dans l'espoir qu'à son tour elle se confie.

- Les chatons, vous ne réfléchissez pas assez, conclua Ashley.

- Je n'avais aucune raison de douter d'elles ! Me défendis je.

- Toujours douter d'une fille quand un gars est en jeu.

- Mais…

Je soupirais. De toute façon, il ne me servait à rien d'argumenter. J'avais été stupide et maintenant tout cela était de l'histoire ancienne… Enfin pour lui.

- Je sais !

- Oh là, attention à toi Lily, les idées de Ashley ne sont pas toujours les meilleures…

- Montre moi tes sous vêtements ! Et toi, Lou, trouve nous quelques choses pour les deux poules…

Je ne sais pas ce qui me choqua le plus mais quand toutes deux se retournèrent vers moi, j'eus du mal à déglutir. Elles étaient sérieuses ! Je me levais précipitamment.

- Non, je refuse que vous leur fassiez du mal.

- Qui t'a dit que NOUS leur ferions du mal…

- Oui, après tout, c'est toi qui veux te venger…

Je la regardais bouche bée.

- Je ne veux pas me venger ! Enfin…

- Un petit sort n'a jamais tué personne, susurra Lou en se levant.

Je la regardais pendant qu'elle enlevait son pull. Il est vrai que j'étais tentée de le faire mais j'étais Préfète en Chef et ce genre de comportement était inadmissible de ma part. Je relevais la tête pour la voir dorénavant en sous vêtements.

- Que fais tu dans cette tenue ?!

- Tu vas nous montrer tes sous vêtements, alors pour te mettre à l'aise…

- Mais je n'en ai jamais eu l'intention ! m'écriais je.

Lou sourie légèrement et soudain je ressentis l'air frais sur ma peau. Ma robe de sorcier avait disparu ! Je plaquais mes mains sur mon corps pour cacher le maximum.

- Lily… Je vais t'expliquer ma théorie, commença Ashley. De beaux dessous te donnent confiance en toi. Surtout pour la drague ou tout ce qui s'y rapproche. Et inversement tu peux apprendre beaucoup de choses sur quelqu'un… Regarde Lou.

Elle me parla pendant plusieurs minutes de sa théorie et j'avoue qu'à le fin je n'étais pas loin d'adhérer. Elles avaient réussi à faire taire mes complexes et à me donner l'envie d'essayer. Après tout, personne ne serait blessé et si ça ne fonctionnait pas, personne ne le saurait.

A la fin, je cédais à Ashley. Le lendemain je ne portais pas mes dessous en coton mais une parure noire de Lou… J'eus une pensée pour ma mère qui serait sans doute scandalisée que j'emprunte ce genre de tenue mais… Je devenais désespérée.

En me rendant dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner le 31 Octobre, je croisais Rémus devant la porte. Il attendait certainement ses amis pour manger… Comme je le faisais encore quelques jours avant avec les miennes… Mais eux étaient réellement amis, et sans aucun doute les meilleurs.

- Salut Lily, on ne t'a pas vu hier…

Devais je comprendre que James se demandait où j'étais ? Je repoussais l'idée pour me concentrer sur le moment présent.

- Non j'étais avec Lou et Ashley…

Je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à le regarder dans les yeux sans rougir. Dès que mon regard remontait vers son visage, je me revoyais devant le miroir, ce matin, à m'observer dans ces sous vêtements si féminins. C'était vraiment ridicule ! Je levais enfin la tête pour voir que les trois autres Maraudeurs étaient arrivés.

- Tu as quelque chose de changer, Evans… dit Sirius Black suspicieux.

Je le regardais ahurie. Ce piège à fille avait vu… Non il ne pouvait pas voir au travers de mon pull et mon jean… Non, c'était ridicule… A moins que ce ne soit ma façon de me tenir qui lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille…

- Ca doit être de traîner avec des Serpentard, ça lui fait du bien.

Lou et Ashley se tenaient juste derrière eux. Je leur souriais pour les saluer. Lou fixait son grand père avec dédain. Je savais qu'en fait elle était juste curieuse… elle aurait sans doute aimé le défier et elle avait un match de Quidditch pour cela… Je partis en avant et bientôt je les sentis chacune à mes cotés. Elles allaient réellement me manquer…

- Qu'as-tu encore fait, Lou ?!

- Merci, j'ai bien dormi. Et toi, mon cher frère ? répondit elle, en s'asseyant à la table qui leur était réservée.

- Ne cherche pas à changer de sujet !

Je les regardais avec un sourire amusé, tout en prenant place à ses cotés. A croire qu'ils ne savaient pas se parler autrement… Je vis alors Scorpius Malefoy me fixer, le sourcil froncé. Il me détailla de la tête au pied, enfin ce qui n'était pas caché par la table, pour revenir finalement sur mon visage. Ses lèvres remontèrent d'un coté avant de faire un sourire charmeur.

- Dis moi, jolie Préfète… Susurra t il en se penchant au dessus de la table. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu n'es pas comme hier ?

- Oh non, Lou !!! Ne me dis pas que tu lui as parlé de son avenir !!!

- Non, je ne lui ai rien raconté, répondit elle froidement.

- Potty, ça te dérangerait de changer de place avec moi ? J'aimerais faire connaissance avec Lily…

- Même pas dans tes rêves ! s'écria t elle.

- Serais tu jalouse ?

Elle serra les dents avant de repartir, crispée. Oui, elle était jalouse, tout le monde le savait, même lui… Et il continuait à jouer avec son cœur. J'avais vu ses yeux briller, elle n'en pouvait plus de ce jeu du chat et de la souris. Elle l'aimait, mais lui ? Comment percevait il exactement leurs échanges ?

Les deux autres nous laissèrent seuls pour suivre Lou. Je vis bien que je ne l'intéressais plus. J'avais eu de l'attrait uniquement parce que Lou était là. Je ne la suivis donc pas, préférant lui poser quelques questions…

- Pourquoi fais tu ça ?

- Faire quoi ? Répéta t il, plongé dans ses pensées.

- Tu sais très bien que tu la blesses mais tu continues. Pourquoi ?

- Ca a toujours été ainsi entre nous…

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Je réalisais qu'il était gêné et que ce geste était l'expression de son mal être… Tout comme pour James. Je détestais quand il faisait ça, je lui avais souvent répété, mais il ne le faisait pas volontairement…

- Il est peut être temps de changer vos habitudes…

Sur ces derniers mots, je me levais enfin. Je ne savais pas si je les avais prononcés pour lui ou pour moi mais je venais de comprendre que le signe que j'attendais tant, était là, en face de moi.

Je les retrouvais dans les vestiaires du terrain de Quidditch. Visiblement Ashley tentait sans grands succès, de calmer Lou. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et ses cris se seraient sans doute entendus de loin si l'une des deux n'avait pensé à lancer le sort d'insonorisation.

- Lou, que veux tu ? Scorpius Malefoy est un imbécile…

- Pourquoi faut il que…

Elle s'arrêta en me voyant arriver. Son regard se fit noir. 'Toujours douter d'une fille quand un gars est en jeu', n'était ce pas un de leur précepte ? J'étais maintenant une ennemie. Mon cœur se serra à cette pensée ? Me croyait elle réellement capable de lui faire ça après out ce que je lui avait confié la veille au soir ?

- Lou, je sais que tu douteras de moi, mais je te promets qu'il ne m'intéresse aucunement !

- Désolée, Lily. C'est juste que…

Je souris en la voyant baisser des yeux devant moi. Autant au début je l'avais cru faite dans un bois robuste et fort, autant maintenant je savais qu'elle était d'une sensibilité exacerbée pour les sujets qui lui tenait à cœur.

- Je confirme qu'il n'est qu'un imbécile et qu'il va falloir que nous te changions les idées… Dis je en riant.

- Tu ne vas pas encourager l'équipe de ton époque ?

Je la regardais perplexe. Il est vrai que je ne m'étais pas demandée quelle équipe j'encouragerais…

- Si… Mais en espérant que tu donneras une leçon à ton grand père…

Ma réponse eut l'effet escompté, et ses joues séchèrent… Que les garçons pouvaient être stupides quand il était question de sentiments… Et ce quelque soit leurs maisons et leur époque !

Peu avant le match, nous étions parties avec Ashley aux cuisines pour nous faire un petit pique nique pour pendant le match. Nous n'avions pas perdu de temps pourtant cela avait été suffisant pour retrouver Scorpius et Lou se disputant.

- T'es vraiment qu'une tête de mule !!

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça Ma-le-foy !

- Je venais pour te souhaiter un bon match et tu ne trouves rien de mieux que de me sauter à la gorge, Pot-ty !

Ils se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, tous les deux les mains sur les hanches.

- Tu viens me souhaiter un bon match ?!

- …

- Et je suppose que tu trouves normal de parler de mon manque de féminité ?!

- Bah quoi ?! Capitaine de Quidditch, c'est loin d'être très féminin !

Lou se retourna, lui envoyant ses cheveux dans le visage. Que cherche t il à faire ?

- Je viens t'encourager et toi tu ne relèves que la mauvaise part !

- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes 'encouragements' !

- Alors si c'est ça, je m'en vais !

- Très bien !

- Très bien !

Scorpius passa devant nous me bousculant. Je pouvais voir qu'il était énervé mais elle n'avait pas tord… Et puis pourquoi avait il fallut qu'il lui parle de féminité ? Surtout qu'elle était loin d'être masculine !

Pendant ce temps là, elle s'était assise sur un banc. Nous prîmes place à ses cotés dans le silence. Je n'osais pas parler tout comme Ashley qui jouait avec ses doigts. Nous ne partîmes qu'à l'arrivée du premier joueur. Ils avaient besoin de se retrouver tous ensemble pour se préparer. Je serrais rapidement Lou dans mes bras avant de suivre Ashley.

Dans le couloir, nous gardâmes le silence. Je me sentais incapable de prononcer la moindre parole. Je réfléchissais à la relation de Lou et Scorpius, mais aussi à James. Pendant plusieurs années nous avions été ainsi… Jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de m'éviter… Mais tout comme les deux du futur, l'autre était nécessaire voir vital…

- Alors Evans, tu viens nous encourager ?

Je me retournais pour faire face à Black et Potter. Le premier venait de m'interpeller alors que le second me fixait. Oui, il allait falloir que je fasse quelque chose. J'avais mon signe, le coup de pied aux fesses dont j'avais besoin…

- Bon match, tous les deux !

Je leur souris franchement avant de continuer mon chemin. Mon cœur battait fort dans ma poitrine, trop fort… Il fallait que je m'éloigne… Ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite que je lui sauterais dans les bras, ou que je l'embrasserais, si ce n'est sur la bouche au moins sur les joues…

Dans les gradins, nous retrouvâmes le jeune James Potter et Scorpius Malefoy qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Je m'installais à coté de ce dernier tandis qu'Ashley s'asseyait au coté du jeune Potter. Les deux équipes entrèrent sur le terrain, les deux capitaines se saluèrent avant de s'envoler, le match pouvait commencer.

Je voyais mon voisin gigoter sur son siège quand un cognard s'approchait de Lou. Des soupirs de soulagement quand un batteur venait à son aide. Il ne regardait qu'elle et à plusieurs reprise je crus qu'il allait l'appeler pour lui dire de faire attention. Il était si tendu que je n'y tins plus, et posais ma main sur son avant bras.

Bien entendu ce qui suivit ne le calma aucunement. En effet, un cognard plus fourbe, avait touché Lou de plein fouet et vu l'angle que faisait son bras, il était clair qu'il était cassé. Elle réussit à rester sur son balai et continua le match ignorant ses coéquipiers qui la priait de se faire soigner. Elle s'élança brusquement vers une tour, bientôt suivie par son homologue Griffondor.

La poursuite dura peu de temps mais Scorpius ne put s'empêcher de se lever quand Lou disparut derrière les drapages. Il la cherchait avec frénésie… Si seulement il lui montrait à quel point il tenait à elle… Je regardais alors James qui, en bon poursuiveur, suivait le porteur du souaffle. Ce soir sera le grand soir… Il fallait que je bouge avant que nous n'atteignions le point de non retour…

Lou réapparut enfin et s'écrasa sur le sol plus qu'elle n'atterrit. Déjà Ashley avait bondi vers les escaliers pour la rejoindre alors que Malefoy serrait ses poings et les mâchoires. Je ne perdis pas le temps et filais vers le terrain à la suite de la blonde.

Je la trouvais à coté de Lou, la tenant par la taille. Je cherchais autour de moi pour voir enfin celui que je voulais. Nos yeux se trouvèrent pour ne plus se quitter. J'esquissais un sourire. Oui, ce soir au bal, je ferais ce pas qu'il attend de moi depuis longtemps. Il s'approcha de nous et se tourna au dernier moment vers sa petite fille.

- Beau match ! dit il.

- Merci, et encore tu ne nous as pas vu jouer contre une bonne équipe…

- Lou !!!

Ashley et moi avions crié en chœur mais je voyais très bien que James avait encaissé la pique avec humour.

- Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie…

Je souriais encore en me coiffant le soir pour aller au bal. J'avais enfilé ma robe noire sur une parure qu'Ashley m'avait prêté une nouvelle fois. En me regardant dans la glace, j'avais été parcourue par une vague de confiance en moi… J'espérais juste qu'elle ne disparaîtrait pas à la vue d'un certain Griffondor.

Et c'est ce qui se produisit que j'entrai dans la Grande Salle entourée par Lou et Ashley. Il était si beau dans sa tenue de bal. Je ne comprenais réellement pas pourquoi il s'intéressait à moi. J'étais si insignifiante ! Un souffle près de mon oreille me fit sursauter.

- Tu devrais aller le voir et l'embrasser sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir !

- Lou !

- Elle a raison, Lily. Si tu hésites, il est capable de réagir bêtement.

Je les regardais sans voix.

- Je ne vous ai jamais dit…

- Lily, regarde moi bien ! s'écria avec le sourire Lou.

Je le regardais, la détaillais plus exactement sûrement pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée. Ses cheveux bruns… Son visage élégant… Ses lunettes… Ses yeux… Oh merlin ! Le vert de ses yeux ne faisait aucun doute… Ou presque.

- Lily, on y va ? Demanda Ashley.

- Oui, répondis je perplexe.

- Oh non ! Toi, tu as quelque chose à faire, répliqua Ashley. De plus, je ne te parlais pas !

Je la vis alors saisir le bras de Lou… Euh Lily. J'avais enfin la confirmation. Je me retournais vers la droite où les Maraudeurs discutaient gaiement. J'inspirais profondément avant d'avancer vers eux… vers lui.

Une fois à ses cotés, je posais la main sur son bras. Je le sentis tout d'abord se raidir puis se détendre en voyant que ce n'était que moi et non une de ses groupies. S'il avait su à ce moment là que j'allais me conduire comme l'une d'elles…

Constatant que je ne partais pas, loin de là, il se retourna totalement vers moi. Je voyais dans ses yeux des questions sur ma présence, mon comportement mais je les ignorais. L'unique pensée dans mon esprit à ce moment là était que Lily 'Lou' Potter était ma petite fille. Rien ne pouvait me faire quitter le but que je m'étais fixé ce soir là, à savoir lui.

Je posais les mains sur ses épaules avant de me mettre sur la pointe des pieds et de l'embrasser légèrement sur ses lèvres.

- Lily, que fais tu ? Me demanda James dans un soupir.

- Je fais enfin un pas vers toi… Avant que tu m'oublies…

Sa main se posa sur ma joue et la caressa doucement.

- Je ne pourrais pas t'oublier même si je le souhaitais.

Il se pencha enfin vers mon visage et le baiser qui suivit fut magique, le premier d'une belle série. Quand je repris conscience de la foule autour de nous, je rougis. Et ce fut pire quand des cris de joie retentirent sur ma gauche. Ashley et Lou s'étreignaient avec joie tout en tendant les bras vers moi pouce en l'air.

Elles vinrent nous rejoindre immédiatement et nous passâmes la soirée tous ensemble. James en profita, bien sur, pour parler avec Lou mais elle évitait de répondre aux questions ayant trait au futur, je le voyais bien… Il abandonna alors son interrogatoire et me prit dans ses bras pour me coller à lui. J'étais si bien dans ses bras… Si je l'avais su plus tôt, je n'aurais pas attendu…

J'observais tout ceux qui m'entourait : Ashley qui parlait avec Rémus, Lou qui riait avec Sirius… C'était définitivement une bonne soirée.

Peu de temps avant leur départ, à minuit, j'avais accompagné Lou aux toilettes, heureuse. James ne m'avait pas oublié et j'avais réussi à agir pour ne pas le perdre ! J'étais très fière de moi mais il restait une chose que j'aurais aimé régler… Et quand la voix de Scorpius retentit, je sus que je devais me faire oublier et les laisser discuter tous les deux…

- Que fais tu avec lui ?

- Je m'amuse.

- Tu t'amuses ?!

- Oui, il me fait danser, me fait rire…

Mauvaise réponse ! La jalousie n'est pas une bonne idée ! Mais qu'est ce qu'ils avaient les Potter avec cette technique débile et douloureuse ?!

- Il cherche juste à te mettre dans son lit ! En plus, il n'aura pas besoin de te mentir pour te quitter…

- Et alors ? Peut être en ai-je envie… Murmura Lou.

- Quoi ?!

Je n'avais pas besoin de voir sa tête pour l'imaginer les yeux exorbités, fixés sur Lou pour comprendre ce qu'elle insinuait.

- C'est agréable d'être traitée comme une femme… Comme un être humain.

Un silence accueillit cette révélation, aussitôt suivie par le bruit de la porte qui se referme. J'entrebâillais celle de ma cabine pour voir Scorpius appuyé sur les lavabos, face au miroir. Je m'approchais de lui et commençais à me laver les mains.

- Tu devrais l'inviter à danser, la féliciter sur sa robe au lieu de lui reprocher de s'amuser.

- Ou l'embrasser comme tu as fait avec son grand père.

J'inspirais profondément tandis qu'il reprenait.

- Il y a deux ans, quand nous nous sommes embrassés, j'ai cru bêtement que… Mais le lendemain, j'ai vu qu'elle avait honte et… J'ai repris mes habitudes puisque c'était la seule façon de… de lui parler.

- Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas dit ?

- Je te l'ai dit, s'écria t il.

- Tu es capable de lui dire les pires choses mais pas ça ?! Les serpents, vous n'avez vraiment pas de courage ! Surtout que c'est gagné d'avance !

Sur ces mots, je partis. Finalement je n'étais pas vraiment mieux que lui puisque j'avais oublié de dire certaines choses à James… Mais contrairement à Scorpius, j'avais cessé de le faire souffrir.

Je rejoignis les autres pour finir la soirée. Minuit arriva rapidement, trop à mon goût. Ce fut les larmes aux yeux que je les serrais une dernière fois les filles avant de les voir rejoindre les autres près de leur portoloin. Il me faudrait attendre des années pour leur parler à nouveau et d'ici là l'écart d'âge aura eu raison de notre amitié.

- Lily, il faut y aller.

Je réalisais que je fixais le dernier endroit où elles s'étaient tenues avec insistance alors que plus rien ne s'y trouvait tellement absorbée par mes pensées. Scorpius oserait il parler avec Lou ? Je me retournais vers James.

- James…

- Oui.

Je déglutis avec difficulté. Il fallait que je parle, que tout soit dit entre nous. J'avais attendu un signe pendant si longtemps que je ne m'étais jamais réellement préoccupée de ce que je dirais ou ferais. Je me collais contre lui, cachant mon visage dans son cou.

- Je t'aime.

FIN


	2. PdV de Lily Lou Potter

**Bonjour les gens !  
Un petit retour sur FF comme ça en passant. Cet été, je me suis amusée à reprendre cette fic mais du coté de la petite fille de James et Lily et je me suis dit que les irréductibles de ce site voudraient peut-être la connaitre...  
J'en profite pour remercier toutes celles et ceux qui viennent quotidiennement sur le blog ! On se retrouve dès lundi pour le nouveau défi et une nouvelle année de fics ! (y en a d'écrites au moins jusqu'à décembre sur mon ordi. Et quand je dis "décembre" c'est pas un mois au hasard... C'est la vérité vraie)  
Bonne lecture !**

- Très chers élèves et professeurs. Il semblerait que mon successeur dans la lourde tâche de diriger cette école, nous ait envoyé… ma foi, je dirais 'une surprise'.

Ils commencent tous à chahuter sur leur chaise. S'ils savaient…

- En effet, il semblerait qu'elle ait organisé un tournoi de Quidditch au travers du temps… Et j'ai ici l'équipe qui a remporté le Tournoi l'an d'avant accompagné par leurs… supporters.

Je me retiens difficilement de pouffer. Le silence retombe aussi vite qu'un soufflé mal cuit, ils sont tout ouïe.

- Donc l'équipe qui a gagné l'an passé… Les Griffondor, si ma mémoire est bonne, rencontreront l'équipe des Serpentard du futur.

Le bruit revient et immédiatement je peux situer mon grand-père et ses amis. Une boule de haine se forme en voyant Peter. Ce traitre… Je grogne légèrement, nous avons ordre de ne pas intervenir pour ne pas bouleverser l'avenir. Et loin de moi, l'idée de donner une chance à Voldemort de régner sur la société sorcière !

Mon père m'a fait tout un discours sur l'importance de ne pas interagir avec mes grands-parents ou encore les Maraudeurs. J'ai vu pourtant dans ses yeux l'envie. Il ne les a jamais connus et moi, sa fille, je vais pouvoir les voir !

Si seulement mon abruti de frère n'avait pas décidé de suivre le mouvement ! Là, il est absolument impossible que je puisse en approcher un des deux. Il y veillerait et au moindre pas de travers, mes parents le sauraient…

- Silence, s'il vous plait ! Ils seront encadrés par deux Aurors : Scorpius Malefoy et James… Potter.

Je grogne. En plus de devoir me trainer mon frère, il faut que Malefoy ait été convié sur cette affaire ! Les rumeurs voulaient pourtant qu'il soit plus un homme d'action qu'un baby-sitter, alors pourquoi est-il là ? Et surtout, pourquoi est-il toujours aussi beau ?

Sa présence à quelques pas de moi me trouble comme toujours, je rêve de lui depuis des années, même après son départ de Poudlard et je sens remonter mes sentiments. Toutes ces disputes que nous avons eues et qui me permettaient d'être proche de lui, de savoir qu'il me voyait. Je n'étais pas pour lui la petite sœur de son ennemi, non juste une peste. A croire que je suis un peu maso…

Je reviens enfin au moment présent, à ce Poudlard du passé. La moitié de mon équipe est déjà installée à une table que je ne me rappelle pas avoir vu à notre arrivée. Je commence seulement à chercher ma grand-mère. Elle est rousse à ce que mon père m'a dit et se nomme Lily Evans. Je la trouve enfin. Elle est mignonne bien qu'elle semble effacée. Elle baisse les yeux quand elle voit que je l'observe, je suis loin de la furie que j'imaginais au travers des récits de mon père…

Après tout, il les tenait de son parrain… Pas forcément très fiables après toutes ces années à Azkaban !

Je sens Malefoy et James se poster à mes cotés. Ils doivent craindre quelques actions stupides de ma part... S'ils savaient qu'ils ne faisaient pas le poids… enfin mon frère doit s'en douter puisque je l'entends murmurer mon prénom. Un si petit son et tant de menaces. Un coté de ma bouche se relève, l'heure est à l'amusement et je n'aurais même pas besoin de dire ou faire quelque chose, le Choixpeau l'a fait pour moi il y a quelques années…

- Et la capitaine de l'équipe…

Tout le monde attend mon nom avec impatience, surtout les Sepentard qui doivent se demander à quelle famille j'appartiens. Le professeur McGonnagall, notre « bien-aimée » directrice, m'avait mis en garde contre ceux de ma maison. J'avais de toute façon entendu leurs noms bien souvent quand mon père se plongeait dans ses souvenirs ou encore que je m'isolais dans un de mes livres d'Histoire.

Arrivée à la table, j'entends qu'il n'a toujours pas prononcé mon nom. Pour une fois que Dumbledore n'est pas le responsable d'une petite blague, il doit vouloir la savourer. Je me retourne pour le voir sourire, il prend son pied et surtout son élan pour annoncer :

- Donc je disais, la capitaine des Serpentard du futur, Lou Potter !

Le silence se fait immédiatement autour de nous.

_En un battement de cil, je revois ma propre répartition. Un silence identique avait suivi le « serpentard » du Choixpeau. J'avais regardé James, avec un petit sourire. Tout l'été, il m'avait taquiné en disant que j'irais chez les serpents, j'en avais pleuré. Mais à cet instant précis, c'était dans ses yeux que je lisais la plus grande peur. L'héritière Potter qui se retrouve parmi les verts et argent…_

_Un grand rire avait finalement cassé le silence. Malefoy s'était levé et avait applaudi comme un dératé, interpelant mon frère. Ils étaient déjà rivaux à l'époque, et cela s'est renforcé à cette rentrée._

- Je vois que je fais toujours autant d'effet… dis-je enfin. Quelque soit l'époque !

Cette dernière phrase était pour les deux aurors qui nous accompagnaient, une sorte de menace pour qu'ils se tiennent convenablement.

Ma table explose de rire, ils sont habitués tout comme moi. Par contre, l'annonce a du mal à être digérée par les autres… Tant pis, j'ai bien d'autres griffons à fouetter !

- Les cours de la journée sont maintenus pour ceux de cette époque, continua le directeur. Lily Evans, puis je vous parler ?

Ma grand-mère… Pourquoi l'appelait-il ? Je vois James se relever pour suivre un mouvement du regard dans mon dos, mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas plus. Après tout, j'aurais bien le temps de découvrir ce qui se trame une fois l'estomac rempli !

Merlin, qu'il est difficile d'être assise près de Malefoy. Tout un tas de piques se bousculent dans ma tête, plusieurs cinglantes. Je veux qu'il me remarque mais au lieu de ça, je plonge dans un état semi-méditatif. J'ai une réputation qui entre en compétition avec celle de mon grand-père sur bien des points. A vrai dire, la seule différence entre nous est le nombre de petites amies qu'il a eu à mon âge et l'unique baiser que j'ai reçu.

Brusquement une main se pose sur mon épaule, me faisant sursauter violemment.

- Excuse moi. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit de m'occuper de vous…

Rousse. Yeux verts. Pas de doutes sur son identité. Et mon grand père qui me fusille du regard. Que croit-il ?

- Lou, à croire qu'il connaît déjà ta réputation ! dit Ashley en riant.

- Ashley ! Dois-je te rappeler que notre grand père est actuellement dans l'école… Et qu'il n'était pas un modèle de discipline, s'écrit mon frère.

- Contrairement à toi, mon cher frère ! sifflé-je en remarquant la crispation de Lily.

- De plus, s'il connaissait la réputation de Potter fille, il aurait déjà planqué tout ce qui a de la valeur, susurra le jeune Malefoy.

Je le regarde enfin pour la première fois depuis que je sais qu'il nous accompagne et ce que je vois me tétanise. Son petit sourire en coin, cette lueur dans le regard… Il est content ? Est-il content que je le regarde enfin ? Je me reprends aussitôt, hors de question que je devienne comme toutes ses filles guimauves. Je suis une Serpentard, pas une Poufsouffle !

- Je te signale que depuis que tu as quitté l'école Scorp', je ne fais plus exploser quoique ce soit… Je suis plus calme et détendue.

Scorp' ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que je réutilise son surnom ? Pourquoi je lui permets d'être aussi proche de moi ? Parce qu'il te manque. Ma petite voix intérieure est de retour, la torture ne fait que commencer. La torture ou la tentation ?

- Ca ne veut pas dire que tu laisses tranquille les chatons.

Je fais mon sourire démoniaque à la Lily Potter. Peut-être comprendra-t-il ainsi qu'il vaut mieux pour lui, de rester loin de moi.

- Il serait… Contre nature que je cesse de les embêter…

- Lou, si tu pouvais te tenir sage pendant ces deux jours, je suis sûr que notre père apprécierait…

Quel rabat-joie ! Comment puis-je avoir tant de choses en commun avec lui ? Il est si… coincé ! Enfermé dans sa bulle… Et sa fiancée ! N'en parlons même pas ! Je rêve de lui faire des farces ! Mais M'man m'a fait clairement comprendre que je ne devais même pas y songer un instant…

- Je m'appelle Ashley Thomps. Et tu es ?

Comme si elle pouvait réellement ne pas savoir qui est devant elle !

- Lily Evans. Préfète de Chef.

- Dumbledore n'est pas aussi fou que mon père le pensait… Il envoie la grosse artillerie pour te surveiller, Potty… ajoute Malefoy avant de boire son jus de citrouille.

- Euh, en réalité je suis là pour vérifier que… votre grand père ne vous en fasse pas…

- Cool, je pourrais enfin savoir si ce que dit McGo est vrai… dis-je pour me recentrer sur la conversation et oublier qui se trouve définitivement trop près de moi.

- Tout le monde saura enfin si c'est vrai que tu es pire que lui, rit Ashley.

Ma grand-mère sursaute, à moins que ce ne soit le bruit de ma chaise sur le sol. Je ne suis pas discrète, je le sais, ça fait partie du personnage. Si j'avais joué la petite fille effarouchée, fragile et timide, les autres serpents m'auraient mangé toute crue dès ma première année. A la place, je m'étais battue, attaquant parfois en premier, rusant… A la rentrée suivante, tout le monde savait que je n'avais peur de rien et je pus me « calmer ». Enfin, je pus surtout commencer les blagues à l'encontre de James et ses amis, pour petit à petit m'en prendre à tous les griffons sans exception.

Je sortis de cette grande salle dans laquelle j'étouffais et ris intérieurement de l'air effrayé de la Préfète en Chef.

Aussitôt dehors, nous avions flâné toutes les trois et sans réellement avoir besoin de nous forcer, Lily s'était intégrée rapidement et nous avait suivi sans se plaindre ni chercher à nous faire rentrer dans le droit chemin. C'est pour cela que je ne fus pas surprise que James et Malefoy nous coincent dans un couloir alors que nous pensions retrouver notre chambre après notre promenade nocturne.

Tandis que mon frère tient Lily par les épaules, Malefoy lui me colle contre un mur. Il est si proche de moi que je crois pendant un moment ressentir la chaleur de son corps, l'odeur de son parfum me titille les narines… Merlin, je suis presque en pamoison devant ses lèvres. Il suffirait de peu pour…

- C'est pas vrai ! Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de faire des conneries !

Dans ce genre de situations, je peux toujours compter sur mon frère pour me ramener à la raison. Et son cri, suffisamment aigu pour que je me pose des questions quant à sa virilité, me fait prendre conscience de ce qui se joue devant moi.

- Je te prierais de faire attention à ton langage, James… Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'on parle devant les dames ! sifflé-je.

- Et où vois-tu des dames ? ajoute Malefoy.

Il est trop proche ! Son souffle contre mes lèvres, ses mains toujours sur mes épaules. Mon instinct de survie reprend le dessus :

- Toi, on t'a pas sifflé !

- Et puis pourquoi l'as-tu emmené dans ton délire ? enchaîne mon frère en montrant Lily du menton.

- Je les ai suivies ! Et j'en suis contente ! réplique cette dernière déterminée.

Mauvaise réponse.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi elle est capable !

Je serre les mâchoires. Je ne supporte pas de l'entendre dire ce genre de choses. Je suis sa sœur tout de même ! Ne peut-il pas mêler un peu de fierté à tous ses reproches ?

Ashley tire ma grand-mère à l'écart, c'est un peu le signal de départ pour une joyeuse dispute comme nous en avions le secret à Poudlard. Je m'écarte du blond pour faire face à mon frère qui hurle sans même attendre que j'ouvre la bouche.

- Tu es malade ? Et si quelqu'un s'en était pris à toi ?

- Je ne savais pas que j'avais besoin de ta permission pour sortir prendre l'air, James !

- Sauf qu'à cette époque tu aurais pu te faire agresser, Potty ! ajoute le blond histoire d'en rajouter un peu…

Sauf que d'habitude, Malefoy est plus de mon coté que de celui de mon frère ! Je l'ignore superbement, lui et toutes les remarques qu'il fait. Je sais qu'il gardera son calme quoique je dise et là tout de suite, j'ai plus envie de faire sortir quelqu'un de ses gonds. Et mon frère sera parfait pour ça !

Je n'ai, de toute façon, jamais aimé me disputer avec Scorp'. Il peut rester totalement impassible alors que vous lui sortez les pires atrocités. Et même si ça doit être un énorme avantage dans son travail, pour les disputes, c'est juste frustrant ! La seule fois où il a eu une réaction c'est quand…

Lasse de cette dispute qui ne mènerait nulle part, je lâche la première stupidité qui me vient à l'esprit :

- Nom d'un Voldy en tutu !

Celle-là, je ne l'avais assurément jamais sortie ! Je suis fière de mon petit effet. James me regarde comme si j'étais folle et Scorp'… merlin, c'est quoi ce petit sourire en coin ? Il veut me faire fondre ?

Je me dégage de la poigne de ce dernier. Quand avait-il posé sa main sur mon bras ? Pourquoi ? J'avance comme un automate vers notre dortoir. J'ai besoin de calme, d'intimité et surtout de le tenir loin de moi

- Je le déteste ! m'écrié-je quand j'eus fini de faire les cent pas dans ma chambre.

- Ça, je le sais déjà ! dit Ashley.

- Quel crétin ! Et puis mon frère ! Il en tient une couche lui aussi !

- Il fait ça pour te protéger !

Me protéger ? Mais de quoi ? Et puis il savait très bien que j'étais capable de me défendre toute seule ! A vrai dire de tous les sorciers que Poudlard avaient accueilli, ces deux-là étaient les plus au courant de mes aptitudes ! Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais été trainé vers les cachots ? Ou que j'avais flirté avec Lestranges ou Rosier !

- Je vais vous laisser.

Merlin, Lily ! Elle ne devait pas comprendre un mot de ce qui se passait. Et je n'étais pas d'humeur à lui raconter ma vie.

- Non, s'écria Ashley en posant la main sur mon bras. Tu vas nous aider. Tu vas nous donner un regard extérieur là-dessus.

- Je…

- Donc voilà, Scorpius Malefoy a deux ans de plus que nous.

Je grogne.

- Lui et Lou se sont toujours… taquinés.

- Taquiner ? Ash', un Malefoy et une Potter ne se « taquinent » pas !

Je n'avais pu m'empêcher d'intervenir. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle raconte ma « relation » avec le blondinet de façon romantique, je voulais qu'elle en enlève tout le coté… Je soupire, si elle omet cela, il ne reste plus rien à raconter. Mais y a-t-il seulement quelque chose d'intéressant là-dedans ?

- Toujours est-il, qu'il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'ils soient punis à cause de leurs "conversations animées". Et par "animée", j'inclus noms d'oiseaux et gestes…

Jusque là, elle ne faisait que rapporter la stricte vérité. J'avais enrichi mon langage très rapidement en le « côtoyant ». Ma mère et ma grand-mère Molly avaient même très peu apprécié de voir leur petit ange jurer comme une charretière.

- Jusqu'en cinquième année…

- Roh arrête avec ton suspens à deux mornilles ! Rouspété-je essentiellement pour la forme. Va droit au but !

- En cinquième année, Malefoy était donc lui dans la dernière. Il y a eu une grande fête avant les vacances de printemps et ces deux là ont bu plus que de raisons…

Je défis mon chignon pour me les natter pour la nuit, tout en écoutant d'une oreille distraite ce qu'Ashley expliquait. Je pris ma brosse et commençais mon rituel du soir. Ils étaient si longs, si lourds. Je les gardais jusqu'aux reins pour une seule et unique raison : Malefoy, encore et toujours.

Je l'avais entendu un jour dire à ses amis qu'il aimait les cheveux longs, que cela permettait toute sorte de coiffure pour les bals… Il avait même conclu en pointant du doigt que les plus belles femmes avaient souvent les cheveux jusqu'aux reins. Et moi comme une bécasse… Deux ans après son départ, je n'avais toujours pas coupé les miens. Je les gardais ainsi alors qu'ils me gênaient plus qu'autre chose, que leur entretien me pesait…

- Et ils ont trouvé un nouveau moyen de se taquiner… Le lendemain, ils ont recommencé leurs disputes mais comme tu as pu le voir, il s'agit maintenant plus d'un jeu de séduction…

- Tu ne devrais pas l'écouter, Lily, la coupé-je. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis sa sortie de Poudlard, pas même un hibou…

- Il n'avait pas de raisons de t'en envoyer…

- Et puis là, j'apprends qu'il nous accompagne dans le passé.

Cela avait été un réel choc.

_Le professeur McGonnagall m'avait « conviée » dans son bureau. Elle n'avait rien à me reprocher, enfin j'étais sûre de ne pas pouvoir être liée aux quelques farces qui avaient touché des Serdaigle. Mais comme toujours, j'étais impressionnée par cette femme qui, bien qu'une amie de la famille depuis longtemps, perdait toute chaleur une fois dans l'enceinte du Château. _

_Assise dans un fauteuil face à elle, j'avais attendu qu'elle prenne la parole. Après avoir tenté de dissimuler un petit rire par une toux, elle m'avait expliqué la raison de ma présence :_

_- Miss Potter..._

_Elle ne m'appelait ainsi que pour les punitions, je m'étais raidie, surtout qu'un petit bruit m'avait fait sursauter._

_- … vous devez vous souvenir que mon prédécesseur au poste de directeur de Poudlard était quelque peu facétieux._

_Facétieux ? Mon père avait bien d'autres mots pour le décrire !_

_- Et il m'a révélé par un hibou tardif, que durant une certaine année, une équipe du futur s'était présentée à sa porte et avait joué contre son équipe de Quidditch._

_Je gigotais. Finalement, j'avais raison, elle ne savait pas que j'avais envoyé les premiers années de Poufsouffles dans une salle que je savais hantée par le Baron Sanglant._

_- J'ai donc pensé à envoyer la vôtre puisque vous êtes les gagnants de cette année…_

_- Mais madame…_

_Elle était en train de me dire que nous allions partir dans le passé ?_

_- Les septièmes années viennent à peine de finir leurs examens…_

_- Aurais-tu peur de l'aventure, Potty ?_

_Cette voix. Il ne m'avait pas fallut longtemps pour savoir qui se trouvait derrière moi._

_- Deux Aurors vous accompagneront bien entendu, avait continué McGo imperturbable._

_A vrai dire, elle était assez habituée à nous voir nous quereller, peut-être est-ce pour cela qu'elle avait dit tout cela :_

_- Ils se sont immédiatement portés volontaires quand ils ont su que vous faisiez parti des participants._

- Et son frère s'est aussitôt porté volontaire pour compter les points, chuchota Ashley.

Compter les points ? Pas sûre… J'étais en pleine réflexion quand la voix de Lily s'éleva dans la pièce. Elle nous compta ses problèmes. Et bien évidemment, Ashley lui proposa une « solution »…

En descendant le lendemain matin pour le petit-déjeuner, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi Malefoy a accepté cette mission ou comme le disait si bien McGo, pourquoi il s'est porté volontaire. Après tout, il ne devrait pas y avoir tant de grabuge que cela…

Au loin, je vois Lily avec les Maraudeurs, ils lui tournaient autour comme des abeilles et un pot de miel. Entendant la remarque de Black, j'intervins aussitôt :

- Ça doit être de traîner avec des Serpentard, ça lui fait du bien.

Ravie d'avoir l'opportunité de voir mon grand père de si près, je le toise avec un peu d'insistance. J'aimerais tant qu'il remarque la couleur de mes yeux ! Lui qui était soi-disant en admiration devant les yeux de ma grand-mère ne voit même pas que j'ai les mêmes ! A moins que… Un léger haussement de sourcils, peut-être que finalement il n'est pas si aveugle que ça…

- Qu'as-tu encore fait, Lou ?

Et zut ! Pourquoi faut-il que le James Potter de mon époque débarque… Et surtout qu'il soit aussi… coincé ! Et moralisateur. Je sens que je vais encore passer un bon moment… Je lui souris légèrement avant de lui répondre avec tout le cynisme qui me caractérise :

- Merci, j'ai bien dormi. Et toi, mon cher frère ?

- Ne cherche pas à changer de sujet !

Moi, changer de sujet ? Comme si je savais cela possible avec Monsieur Il-ne-faut-pas-s'écarter-des-règles ! Jamais de sa pauvre vie il n'a dû faire quelque chose qui sorte de l'ordinaire. A croire que sa vie est toute tracée devant lui sans aucune surprise !

Je lui adresse un tirage de langue digne d'une gamine de dix ans avant de me concentrer sur mon petit-déjeuner et de remarquer Malefoy fixant Lily. Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? Ce Don Juan de pacotille ne va tout de même pas draguer ma grand-mère ? Pas devant moi ? A vrai dire, pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas si elle lui plaît… Mon cœur me fait souffrir alors que je le vois la détailler puis lui sourire.

Merlin, tout mais pas ça !

- Dis-moi, jolie Préfète… susurre-t-il en se penchant au dessus de la table. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu n'es pas comme hier ?

Il l'a fait ! Il…

- Oh non, Lou ! Ne me dis pas que tu lui as parlé de son avenir !

Finalement mon frère est… Dois-je le remercier d'avoir interrompu cette technique de drague ou lui frapper sur la tête de me croire si stupide ?

- Non, je ne lui ai rien raconté.

- Potty, ça te dérangerait de changer de place avec moi ? J'aimerais faire connaissance avec Lily…

- Même pas dans tes rêves !

Je tombe dans son regard bleu. Il est toujours aussi profond. Je pourrais m'y noyer si je ne le détestais pas de me faire ressentir…

- Serais tu jalouse ?

Je serre les dents pour ne pas lui hurler au visage. Peut-être aussi pour ne pas pleurer. Je dois partir, je dois m'éloigner de lui avant qu'il ne comprenne que, malgré ces deux ans loin de lui, je suis toujours amoureuse de lui… Jalouse ? Oh oui, je l'étais ! Et tout le monde le sait ! Même lui le sait !

_La veille du départ en vacances d'été, à la fin de ma cinquième année, je m'étais motivée pour aller le voir. Je voulais lui parler franchement même si je risquais d'être blessée. J'étais persuadée que je devais lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur…_

_Bêtise !_

_Je l'avais trouvé là où la carte du Maraudeur le situait. Avec ses amis. Je m'étais approchée discrètement, voulant attendre qu'il soit seul ou tout du moins, moins entouré. Et là…_

_- Alors Malefoy, heureux de te débarrasser de la sangsue Potter ?_

_- Non, il va faire lui aussi une formation d'auror…_

_- Je ne te parlais pas de JAMES Potter mais de la fille._

_- Oh…_

_Comment une onomatopée peut-elle casser tant de choses ? Je m'étais assise à l'abri derrière mon buisson. Et j'avais écouté…_

_- C'est clair que je vais avoir du calme ! _

_- Encore une qui est amoureuse de Scorpius Malefoy…_

_Je me rappelle que j'ai fermé les yeux à ce moment-là. Je retenais les larmes que, pour la première fois__, il allait me faire__ verser :_

_- Personne ne peut me résister ! Et son frère ! Vous avez vu comment il cherche à la protéger ?_

_J'avais attendu qu'ils rentrent pour quitter ma cachette. J'avais attendu si longtemps que j'avais dû prendre des passages secrets. J'avais attendu si longtemps que quand j'entrais seuls deux personnes étaient encore debout : Ashley… et lui. Je l'avais ignoré, lui et ses remarques sur ma saleté, sur la boue qui maculait mes joues… _

Comme toujours dans ces cas-là, je me retrouvais dans les vestiaires du terrain de Quidditch. Ashley m'avait suivi de peu, elle me connaissait, elle savait tout de moi. Mais elle ne s'était jamais moquée contrairement à d'autres filles qui m'avaient plus que taquinées. Si ces dernières avaient su que nous nous étions embrassés. Mon unique baiser…

- Lou, tu ne devrais plus tomber dans ses pièges minables…

- Je sais Ash' mais…

- Il a toujours agi de la sorte, pourquoi changerait-il ?

Elle n'avait pas tort. Si je voulais qu'il arrête ce genre de chose, il fallait que je cesse de réagir de la sorte. De lui faire plaisir en montrant que je suis jalouse.

- Lou, que veux-tu ? Scorpius Malefoy est un imbécile…

- Pourquoi faut-il que…

Je m'arrêtais de parler en voyant Lily entrer dans la pièce. Qu'avait-elle entendu ? Et pouvait-elle avoir le moindre intérêt pour lui ? Non, parce qu'à n'en pas douter, Malefoy n'hésiterait pas à se servir d'elle pour me blesser. Et si elle faisait de même pour rendre mon grand-père jaloux ?

- Lou, je sais que tu douteras de moi, mais je te promets qu'il ne m'intéresse aucunement !

Elle aussi devait se rappeler de notre conversation de la veille, durant laquelle nous lui avions dit que pour un gars, plus rien ne comptait, pas même l'amitié…

- Désolée, Lily. C'est juste que…

Je baissais les yeux, honteuse d'avoir pensé qu'elle puisse…

- Je confirme qu'il n'est qu'un imbécile et qu'il va falloir que nous te changions les idées… dit-elle en riant.

- Tu ne vas pas encourager l'équipe de ton époque ? demandé-je.

- Si… Mais en espérant que tu donneras une leçon à ton grand père…

Je pouffe de rire malgré moi. La conversation prend une autre tournure et j'en suis soulagée. Il faut que je me calme avant le match, mes mains doivent cesser de trembler et mon esprit doit être focalisé sur le jeu. J'ai hâte que ce soit fini, que je rentre chez moi. A mon époque. Je pourrais enfin dire au revoir à Poudlard et tous les souvenirs que j'ai dans ce château. Je commencerais mes études d'Histoire et j'oublierais son existence.

La porte s'ouvre alors que je finis d'enfiler mon t-shirt de Quidditch. Je ne me retourne persuadée qu'il s'agit des filles. Seulement c'est une tout autre voix qui s'élève dans mon dos.

- Alors Potty, prête à leur mettre la pâtée ?

Je me raidis. Que fait-il là ?

- Oui.

- Bon alors comment dois-je t'encourager ? Une tape sur l'épaule ? Une poignée de main virile ?

Que…

- Une poignée de main virile ? répété-je ahurie.

- Bah quoi ? Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu as peur de te casser un ongle, Potty !

- Tu fais quoi là, Malefoy ?

- Je suis venu t'encourager…

- Ok, je répète : Tu fais quoi là, Malefoy ?

Il se planta devant moi les mains sur les hanches. La dispute pouvait commencer.

- T'es vraiment qu'une tête de mule !

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça Ma-le-foy !

- Je venais pour te souhaiter un bon match et tu ne trouves rien de mieux que de me sauter à la gorge, Pot-ty !

Je pris la même position que lui et le défis du regard. Nous voilà de retour deux ans en arrière. Sauf que là, tout cela me blesse. J'aurais aimé d'autres retrouvailles…

- Tu viens me souhaiter un bon match ?

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de me répondre, je veux le toucher, qu'il voie le mal qu'il me fait.

- Et je suppose que tu trouves normal de parler de mon manque de féminité ?

- Bah quoi ? Capitaine de Quidditch, c'est loin d'être très féminin !

Je me détourne. Il a touché la corde sensible. Malgré la longueur de mes cheveux, je reste pour lui… Quoi ? Un gars ? Un être asexué ?

- Je viens t'encourager et toi tu ne relèves que la mauvaise part !

- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes « encouragements » !

- Alors si c'est ça, je m'en vais !

- Très bien !

- Très bien !

Et il partit. En me brisant une nouvelle fois le cœur.

Masculine. J'étais trop masculine…

J'avais commencé à jouer au Quidditch pour plusieurs raisons : j'aimais ça mon père, mes frères avaient fait parti de l'équipe de leur maison Malefoy faisait parti de la mienne… Grace à ça, je m'étais en quelque sorte rapprochée de lui et maintenant… Je serrais les dents en entendant les filles dans mon dos. Je ne voulais pas craquer devant elles et encore moins à une heure du match inter-époque.

Une fois prête, je m'assis sur un banc et plongeais dans mes pensées. Toutes tournées vers une seule et même personne…

Ce ne fut que lorsque mes joueurs prirent la place de mes amies que je retrouvais un semblant de joie de vivre.

- Nous allons battre ces griffons ! scandé-je.

Je lève le point, lance d'autres encouragements sans m'appesantir sur cette douleur dans ma poitrine. J'aurais bien le temps d'y penser après, mais là je dois gagner. Je dois trouver le Vif d'Or avant l'équipe adverse et montrer ma vraie valeur !

Une fois sur le terrain, je fais un tour de balai pour m'échauffer, prendre mes marques. Je le fais toujours, un peu par superstition aussi. Seulement d'habitude, Malefoy n'est pas dans les gradins. Il ne me regarde pas… Avant il jouait avec moi puis plus rien. Mais là, je sens son regard peser sur moi, c'est étrange, terriblement réconfortant et particulièrement agaçant.

A côté de lui, mon frère a le même regard. Ils craignent pour moi. Ils n'ont pas encore compris que même si je suis une fille, et pas une Griffondor, je sais me défendre ! Et puis que pourrait-il bien m'arriver ici ? Sous le regard de centaines d'élèves et du plus grand mage de tous les temps ? Celui-là même qui aidera à vaincre Voldemort !

Les cognards ne tardèrent pas à fuser dans tous les sens, j'avais l'impression qu'il y en avait plus que deux ! Ou alors les batteurs avaient ordre de m'abattre. Une bouffée de gratitude vis-à-vis de mon grand-père m'envahit. Contrairement aux autres, il ne s'arrêtait pas au fait que je sois une fille ou encore de sa famille, il voulait me battre et le faisait à la loyale !

Je prends un virage serré à droite pour éviter une collision quand je vois la main de Lily se poser sur le bras de Malefoy. Mon cœur s'émiette. Pourquoi fait-elle cela ? Pourquoi le touche-t-elle ? Pourquoi l'autorise-t-il à faire ce genre de gestes alors que…

Une douleur au bras m'apprend très rapidement qu'un cognard vient de le casser. L'angle est plutôt bizarre et je me retiens difficilement de hurler. Il s'agit de mon dernier match, celui de l'honneur. Je me concentre sur mon bras, pour oublier mon cœur et tente de garder mon équilibre sur mon balai.

Black vient à ma rencontre, demande si ça va, je le snobe. Je n'ai pas besoin de sa gentillesse, j'ai juste envie que ça se finisse et vite. Mes équipiers font de même… je leur jette un regard noir, qu'ils me laissent à la fin !

Un reflet m'indique le chemin à suivre et aussitôt je m'élance. Je le poursuis sur une bonne partie du terrain, entendant derrière moi l'attrapeur de Griffondor. Je dois garder l'avantage, je dois l'avoir en premier ! Je lui barre alors le passage, je le pousse vers les murs.

Je tends la main et la referme sur le Vif d'Or. Le match est fini, j'ai gagné. Une douleur m'irradie, je crois que j'ai perdu connaissance parce qu'en ouvrant les yeux, je suis allongée sur le sol. Ashley est au-dessus de moi avec un grand sourire.

- Je t'aide ?

Je lui souris et m'appuie sur elle pour me relever. J'ai gagné ! Je regarde autour de moi, ne m'attardant pas sur Malefoy qui me fixe un peu plus loin. Je ne veux plus le voir, c'est fini. C'était ma dernière victoire et ma première défaite : adieu Quidditch, adieu Malefoy.

Ashley s'arrête de marcher et je remarque mon grand-père devant moi. J'ai gagné, moi sa petite fille, la serpentarde ! Comment va-t-il prendre ce double camouflet ?

- Beau match ! dit-il.

- Merci, et encore tu ne nous as pas vu jouer contre une bonne équipe…

- Lou !

Ashley et Lily ont crié en chœur mais je vois bien qu'il a encaissé la pique avec humour. Après tout, je suis son alter ego, non ?

- Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie…

Je lui souris en réponse. Pour la première fois, je ne tentais pas de jouer ma brave. A partir de maintenant, j'allais être une fille et montrer à Malefoy ce qu'il manquait.

L'infirmière me soigna en deux coups de baguette magique. Je pourrais donc participer au bal donner le soir même en l'honneur d'Halloween. J'allais danser et virevolter comme une jeune fille de 17 ans, sans me soucier de paraître forte et froide. J'allais enfin passer un bon moment.

Il me restait juste une chose à régler avant.

A l'entrée de la Grande Salle entourée par Lily et Ashley, la première se fige. Je sais très bien qu'elle a l'intention d'agir ce soir. Il lui faut un peu de courage…

- Tu devrais aller le voir et l'embrasser sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir ! lui glissé-je à l'oreille

- Lou !

- Elle a raison, Lily. Si tu hésites, il est capable de réagir bêtement.

Ashley n'allait pas la laisser s'en tirer. Je voulais les voir ensemble au moins une fois !

- Je ne vous ai jamais dit…

Ce qu'elle pouvait être agaçante !

- Lily, regarde-moi bien ! m'écrié-je.

- Lily, on y va ? demande Ashley au bout d'un moment.

Je comprends aussitôt mais laisse ma grand-mère lui répondre pour donner plus de poids à ce que je vais dire… enfin surtout ce que je ne vais pas lui dire.

- Oui.

- Oh non ! Toi, tu as quelque chose à faire, réplique Ashley. De plus, je ne te parlais pas !

Elle saisit alors mon bras… Le visage de Lily s'illumine enfin. Elle a compris ! C'est pas trop tôt !

Elle inspire profondément et s'avance vers lui. Elle attire son attention, il se retourne et là, elle l'embrasse ! Devant tout le monde ! Voilà pourquoi le Choixpeau ne m'a pas envoyé dans leur maison ! Je suis incapable de prendre de tel risque ! Ils se parlent… Il se penche de nouveau vers elle ! Et c'est reparti pour un baiser ! Je laisse échapper un grand cri qui m'attire le regard de beaucoup d'élèves présents, mais je m'en moque.

Je pourrais dire à mon père comment sa mère a fait le premier pas !

Avec Ashley, on s'étreint, on en fait de trop mais on s'en moque. Aussitôt nos pitreries finies, je me dirige vers eux pour passer une merveilleuse soirée.

Mon grand père est farceur et curieux. Il veut que je lui raconte tant de choses que je finis par l'ignorer. Je vois Lily lui faire signe d'arrêter, si elle savait comme ça me pèse de ne pas pouvoir les mettre en garde…

Je parle avec Sirius, il me fait rire. Il se comporte comme l'oncle qu'il ne sera jamais pour moi. Il me raconte les farces qu'ils ont jouées pendant leur scolarité, je leur raconte certaines des nôtres. Je ris tellement que parfois je me rattrape à lui. Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas eu une aussi bonne soirée.

Ce n'est que peu de temps avant de partir, qu'elle s'entache un peu. Avec Lily, nous étions partis aux toilettes quand il était apparu.

- Que fais-tu avec lui ?

- Je m'amuse.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il puisse me suivre jusque dans les toilettes des filles pour me parler de Sirius. Que lui arrivait-il ? Ou était donc son flegme à toute épreuve ?

- Tu t'amuses ?

- Oui, il me fait danser, me fait rire…

J'avais envie de lui cracher au visage mais je ne savais pas ce qui lui ferait vraiment mal… Je le connaissais finalement peu.

- Il cherche juste à te mettre dans son lit ! En plus, il n'aura pas besoin de te mentir pour te quitter…

Comment peut-il salir mes souvenirs ? Pourquoi ?

- Et alors ? Peut être en ai-je envie… Murmuré-je.

- Quoi ?

Les yeux fixés au sol, je laisse échapper une terrible vérité. Une que j'ai oublié toutes ces années pour tenter d'attirer son attention :

- C'est agréable d'être traitée comme une femme… Comme un être humain.

Ne pouvant en supporter plus, je le contourne et m'enfuis vers Ashley. Mon frère m'arrête, me dit de me tenir prête à partir. Je vois bien dans son regard qu'il est inquiet, mais il ne dit rien. Les au-revoir sont déchirants, surtout quand Sirius me glisse tendrement à l'oreille :

- On se revoit bientôt !

S'il savait ! Ils vont tous mourir et moi je ne peux rien faire. Ils vont tous mourir…

Je sens le sort faire effet. Je ferme les yeux et quand je les rouvre, nous sommes devant le Château. Une larme s'échappe enfin sur ma joue.

- Tu es si triste de l'avoir quitté ? siffle Malefoy.

Mes yeux plongés dans les siens, je libère mes cheveux. Je saisis ma baguette et d'un petit mouvement les sens tomber au sol.

- Tes cheveux ! Pourquoi les as-tu coupés ? s'écrit-il.

- Je reprends ma liberté, Malefoy.

Il encaisse le coup tandis que moi je prends conscience de ce que je viens de faire. Je viens de lui dire que c'était fini que… En serais-je capable ? Mes cheveux caressent le haut de ma nuque. Je n'y suis pas allée de main morte ! Je baisse les yeux pour voir le reste de mes cheveux par terre… Ma mère va me tuer !

Doucement je sens une main se poser sur ma joue, glisser dans mon cou. Je relève la tête pour le voir me fixant gravement. Tout un tas de sentiments passent dans ses yeux. Je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait en ressentir autant.

- Hors de question, Potty !

- Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, Scorpius.

Il sursaute. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je l'appelle par son prénom.

- Si, et tu vas m'écouter !

J'aimerais me soustraire à sa poigne mais j'en suis incapable. Je veux entendre ce qu'il a à me dire. J'espère juste que je n'en sortirais pas plus brisée.

- Ça fait des années que tu me tortures…

Je cherche à reculer, à fuir mais il me tient. Si je tente quoique ce soit, je me ferais mal… Je sens que, finalement, je ne vais pas aimer ce qui va suivre.

- Mais tu étais trop jeune, trop timide… Même ce soir-là, tu ne m'as pas fait taire. Tu ne m'as pas parlé de notre baiser. Pourquoi, Lily ? Tu en avais tant honte ?

- Je croyais que c'était un accident. Qu'il ne comptait pas pour toi.

Je vois que lui aussi est à bout de souffle pourtant nous n'avons pas bougé d'un centimètre.

- Lou, quand il a su que tu allais dans le passé, le chef a cru qu'il allait lui faire une attaque ! intervient mon frère. Je suis venu uniquement pour m'assurer qu'il veillerait aussi sur les autres élèves !

Scorp' grogne, ça veut dire que James dit la vérité…

- Je veux t'entendre le dire, murmuré-je en réalisant que tout le monde écoute.

- Tu me saoules, Potty !

Il m'attire à lui et là… Oh Merlin, il embrasse toujours aussi bien ! Je sais qu'il ne l'a pas dit, et qu'il ne le dira sans doute jamais en public, mais ça y est, je sais qu'il est dingue de moi !

- Si demain, tu me snobes comme il y a deux ans, je m'occuperais de ton cas, Potty !

- Ah oui, et tu feras quoi, Malefoy ? Tu iras pleurer dans les robes de ton père ?

Ses lèvres se tordent en un sourire machiavélique.

- Non, dans celles de ton père… Je suis sûr qu'il sera heureux de savoir ce que tu m'as fait subir !

Oups !

- Je te déteste, Scorp' !

- Mais moi aussi, Potty chérie !

J'entends à peine les autres rire alors qu'il m'embrasse de nouveau. Finalement ce voyage dans le temps a été vraiment bénéfique !

**FIN**


End file.
